Star Wars: Return of the Sith
by Jake Anderson
Summary: You all know, Star Wars story.
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars  
Return of the Sith  
  
Prologue  
  
The Jedi have been around for generations conquering evil, but always after defeating an evil there's always, another. When the Jedi were first still gathering making the Jedi alliance. There enemy was the. Sith, the sith were pure evil and hatred. Though they were physically powerful and powerful in the Force. The Jedi's over time defeated them and moved on in peace for 100 years. But then about 2000 years of after destroying the sith. While protecting the queen of Naboo, from the Trade Federation. Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn and Jedi apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi, encountered a sith warrior. Darth Maul. The sith was to powerful. And Obi-wan walked alone away from that battle. And trained the warrior supposed to bring balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker  
  
38 years.. later  
  
A teenage boy, Luke Skywalker roamed the surface of Tatooine finding the Old Jedi master hidden away from Darth Vader, Ben Kenobi (a.k.a Obi-Wan Kenobi). He helped Luke train to become a Jedi, and to face off with Darth Vader. A few years later Luke Skywalker learned of Darth Vader being his father, Anakin Skywalker was no other than Darth Vader. Luke continued on his adventures as a Jedi. Almost 10 years after defeating Darth Vader. Luke Skywalker began to rebuild the Jedi Council in favor for Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Master Yoda. But while training his Jedi apprentice's they encountered a SITH! But Luke can only depend on one of his apprentice's now, to keep his other students alive. David. 


	2. Chapter 1: Beware of the Sith

Chapter One:  
  
Beware of the Sith  
  
"Alright apprentice's listen; I have to find Han and Leia. And tell them we need help. Now listen honestly I don't think you guys are old enough to become Jedi's quite yet. But we wall Have to take risks. I need you guys to be extremely cautious where ever you go. And you guys better remember what I told you about the sith." Luke lectured to his students.  
  
The students nodded and watched Luke climb into the x-wing and take off into space. " May the Force be with you. always" Luke said while leaving.  
  
" Well guys, what are we going to do, Luke's not here to train us or anything." Din announced to her comrades.  
  
When a soldier in black robe walked up. Then looking at them all, then began talking.  
  
" Well you guy's are the apprentices of Skywalker hmm. Well this should be fun..." He said while growing a grin.  
  
" Who are you?" They all yelled at the same time.  
  
" I am Darth Kristile." He spoke while dropping his robes off the pulling out his two red lightsabers.  
  
**** (Later)  
  
David (David's 13) awoke in his bed the shaking his head, and putting the white tunic on then grabbing his lightsaber as he did every morning. Then hearing screams and fighting outside, David ran to the door; pushing it open seeing a sith warrior using the force to pushed Din away from him. Chris one of David's friend's dragged himself to David, then died letting a green lightsaber roll from his hand. David kneeled down and picked it up, then attaching it on his belt. When someone grabbed his shoulder. it was DIN. She dragged him to a ship. They boarded it quickly, seeing all his other accomplices. The door shut the launching them into space. for a journey to begin.  
  
David woke up in the sands of tatooine, he only remembered being shot at then climbing to a escape pod and then... he landed here he guessed.  
  
He attached his lightsaber to his belt and walked to the nearest city/town Mos Eisley. He entered the town looking for any shade possible, he ran up to man.  
  
" Hey do you think you spare me some water." David asked in his deep voice.  
  
" Yeah kid, here you go drink up I have plenty. and hey what's your name." The man asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
" My name is David, but call me Dave I much prefer it that way." Dave said.  
  
" Well nice to meet you Dave, I'm Kurtis Dynal. You look tired you need somewhere to rest." He responded to Dave.  
  
" Well actually." Dave said back getting the rest of the sand out of his brown hair.  
  
" Well that's cool you can stay at my ship. Don't worry I won't steal anything. All just be in that bar." Kurt said.  
  
Kurt finished talking to Dave then walked him his ship. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle

Chapter Two:  
  
The battle  
  
Dave awoke in the spaceship he still had all his gear. The guys hadn't lied he wiped his eyes and cracked his knuckles and hopped out of the bed. And continued to outside, seeing Kurt being questioned by some soldiers; and that Sith who had killed Chris. He felt like jumping out and killing the sith, but the sith would be to strong for him to take alone. When the sith started to walk to the ship then igniting his red lightsaber.  
  
"Come out of there boy, I can feel your Force Power. I'm going to fight you but alone with out the help of the soldiers." Kristile said in a cunning voice.  
  
Dave sighed, grabbed his lightsaber and Chris's. And walked out then igniting both lightsabers. ****  
  
Flashes went around the room Dave struggled with both lightsabers. He thought it would be easy but it ended out to be harder. Dave kept slashing with both the blades then he felt Kristile losing power.  
  
"YES!!!! His powers draining!" Dave thought in his mind.  
  
Then he felt his body go completely blank then realizing he was flying across the room, and then smashing into a wall. He started to lose consciousness, then shaking his head getting up. Then jumping at Kristile swinging his lightsabers with rage. Then jumping back throwing the green one at Kristile; flashes blinded Dave then putting his hand out grabbing Chris's saber back, then attaching it to his belt "Maybe I can win with putting all my power into one saber and end this." Dave thought.  
  
Kristile walked up to Dave.  
  
"Well fought you are doing magnificently. Bravo. But let's see how strong you really are now." Kristile said getting angry  
  
When blasters started to shoot. Then Kurt grabbed Dave and ran into the ship sending a couple more troopers to hell while running up the ramp.  
  
Dave passed out on the bed. 


	4. Chapter 3: New Ally

Chapter Three:  
  
New Ally  
  
Dave practice his ability's with items on Kurt's ship, he could practice his lightsaber skills. In the middle of practicing the ship started to shake intensely Dave fell backwards. Dave immediately grabbed his and Chris's lightsaber and rushed for the cockpit.  
  
" Hey you might want to sit down Dave. Were going to enter an asteroid field." Kurt said with a serious face while pressing different buttons.  
  
Dave quickly sat down in the across for Kurt and strapped himself in. Looking around to see any ships surrounding him. Then finding 8 tie fighters with a tie bomber. Then feeling the force trying to tell him to get out ship immediately.  
  
"KURT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS SHIP!" Dave said climbing into one of escape pods with Kurt following.  
  
"What are to talking about kid? Where not going to crash!" Kurt screamed then running for the escape pod.  
  
"Where going to crash!" Kurt said while jumping in the escape pod.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt dropped the wood on the ground letting the fire go up more.  
  
"Hey kid, I was beginning to think you weren't going to get up." Kurt said while Dave plopped down next to the fire.  
  
"Kurt get some rest you'll need it." Dave said laying back down.  
  
" Hey kid, where are we????" Kurt asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Endor." 


End file.
